


I can't stop the sun

by Smai_lick_94



Series: Любовь непорочных [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Buddhism, Fantastic, Gen Work, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, POV First Person, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постапокалипсис. Мир разделён на две неравные части. "Город" - место, где проживают успешные, обеспеченные люди, карьеристы, обыватели и потребители. Вторая, "Та сторона" - сторона отщепенцев, не пожелавших принять пастеризованный, обёрнутый полиэтиленом мирок "Города".<br/>Для военного лётчика из Города всё поменяется, когда его самолёт потерпит крушение на Той Стороне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't stop the sun

Глаза не хотели открываться, несмотря на все мои усилия, а голова болела так, будто на неё кирпич упал. Вокруг раздавался мелодичный звон и шуршание, ветерок осторожно проскальзывал по рукам, лежащим поверх одеяла. Было тепло, удобно, но расслабиться не позволяло настойчивое ощущение, что я не один. Кто-то незримо присутствовал в комнате, где я находился. И этот кто-то не спешил давать о себе знать. С чего бы?

Последнее, что я помнил, была быстро приближающаяся земля, горящее крыло и омерзительный треск и хруст корёжащейся кабины. За пять лет полётов я впервые не справился с управлением, даже аварийную посадку не смог провести. А жив ли я вообще? Здесь странно пахнет, тишина нарушается только странным мелодичным звоном. Да и что за незримое нечто находится со мной в комнате?

– Я умер? – более идиотского вопроса, кажется, не придумаешь…

В ответ тишина. Молчаливое существо не удостоило меня не то что ответа, оно даже не пошевелилось. Теперь я не был уверен, что человек в комнате – настоящий, а не плод моего воображения. 

– Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Алё! 

Веки, наконец, удалось разлепить. Яркий свет резанул по глазам, и я зажмурился, вскинув руку к лицу. Спустя пару секунд, наконец-то, я смог осмотреться. Место, где я находился, вовсе не было комнатой. Матерчатые стены коричневого цвета, наклонённые под большим углом, сходились в центре над головой. Это была палатка. Треугольный вход был сплошь увешан длинными нитями с нанизанными на них бусинами, перьями, какими-то продолговатыми металлическими трубками, которые, собственно, и издавали звон, сталкиваясь на ветру. Стеклянные бусины отбрасывали трепещущие разноцветные блики на полутёмное нутро палатки.

И правда, моё чутьё меня не подвело. В палатке сидел человек. Его ноги были странно переплетены друг с другом – кажется, такая поза называется позой лотоса. Кисти расслабленных рук лежали на коленях, большие и безымянные пальцы касались друг друга. Человек был совершенно неподвижен – прямая спина, закрытые глаза, сомкнутые губы. Он был обрит налысо, но достаточно давно – наверное, около недели назад, потому что тёмная щетина уже сильно отросла. Он был молод. На вид ему нельзя было дать больше двадцати лет, а то и меньше. 

Я несколько минут рассматривал убогое убранство палатки, и, наконец, громко окликнул сидящего на полу человека. Он открыл глаза и уставился на меня, приподняв брови, словно удивляясь.

– А, вот ты и с нами, братишка, – он сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. – Как себя чувствуешь? Нога болит?

– А что нога?

– Кость треснула. Мы наложили тебе шину. Болит?

– Не очень. Где я? И кто ты?

– Я крошечный атом в бесконечной бездне Ничего. Но если тебе интересно моё имя, то я – Джефи. Джефи Райдер. Как тебя звать?

– Билл. Фамилия… а, неважно. Так где я?

– По ту сторону стены. Твоя машина бахнулась прямо к подножию горы, а мы увидели дым. Хочешь пить?

– По ту сторону? По ту сторону?! Не может быть! Это бред… это не может быть правдой… Самолёт сломался?

– Всмятку, братишка. Чудо, что ты сам жив остался.

– Нет, нет, нет… это страшный сон какой-то… Не может быть. Как я вернусь домой? Как я попаду назад?!

– Назад к своему бетонному спичечному коробку? Чтобы сутками торчать в офисе, задыхаться в грязи, среди выхлопных газов и дыма заводов? Чтобы по вечерам, устав, как собака, находить радость и отдохновение перед пластиковой коробкой с чередой никому не нужных новостей, да ещё и лживых? Это ты считаешь домом? Сочувствую, бро.

– Я тебе не бро. Кто ты такой вообще? Зачем вы меня спасли? Лучше уж было бы сдохнуть в горящем самолёте, чем попасть в ваше общество.

– А чем это плохо наше общество? – паренёк нахмурился, расправляя длинные худые ноги в нормальное положение и поднимаясь.

– Вы безумцы. Вы живёте, как звери, вы – отщепенцы, не сумевшие найти себе место в порядочном обществе.

– Или не захотевшие. Я предпочитаю палатку и банку консервов твоему стерильному и пастеризованному уюту. Я не хочу стать винтиком механизма, безликой массой, членом вашего болезненного общества потребителей. Извини, я свой выбор сделал осознанно. Мне не по нраву твоя цивилизация. 

– Псих. – Я сел на кровати, хмуро наблюдая за тем, как парень деловито расхаживает по своей палатке, что-то разыскивая.

– Я не псих. Я всего лишь хочу быть ближе к природе. Познать себя, молиться о мире, стать бодхисаттвой и выйти из круга Сансары. 

– Стать кем? – я так и согнулся пополам от смеха.

– Бодхисаттвой. Это человек, который отрешился от мира, стал Буддой и обладает безграничной любовью ко всему живому. И молится за всех. 

– И много вас тут таких придурков?

– Не очень. Человек пятьдесят. Мы маленькое племя. Живём в лоне природы, медитируем, молимся…

– Курите всякую дрянь.

– Да, марихуана помогает достичь состояния, близкого к Нирване. Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

– А я вижу. Короче так, ты сможешь помочь мне выбраться отсюда?

– Твой самолёт сломан, братец, а до города ты пешком не дойдёшь – трещина в ноге станет настоящим переломом. Тебе придётся некоторое время побыть здесь. А потом мы отправим тебя домой, если захочешь.

– И долго мне придётся здесь быть?

– Пару недель. 

Вместо ответа я горестно вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Две недели. Две чёртовых недели в обществе обкуренных дикарей-буддистов, которые будут промывать мне мозги и пытаться склонить в свою веру. Но что мне остается делать? Уйду от них – сдохну за два дня от голода и холода. Самолёт разбит, и у меня нет иного пути домой. 

– Хорошо. Я останусь на две недели. Я так понимаю, я должен буду что-то здесь делать?

Парнишка запрокинул голову, снова обнажая белоснежные зубы, и залился тихим, задорным смехом.

– Что же ты хочешь делать? Ходить ты не можешь, так что лежи уж. Мы не будем тебя тревожить.

– Спасибо. 

Джефи, наконец, нашёл то, что искал – большой свитер крупной вязки. Натянув его поверх широченной футболки с нелепым принтом, он как был босиком вышел из палатки.

Я остался в одиночестве. С улицы послышались возгласы, смех, приветствия. Спустя пять минут все затихли, и я опять погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую только мелодичным звоном бусин и металлических трубочек. Надо думать, всё это племя безумцев молилось, хитроумно заплетя ноги и закрыв глаза. Больные, несчастные люди. Они добровольно предпочли лес и дикую жизнь уюту квартиры, размеренной жизни, стабильной работе. Вместо пикников по воскресеньям они находятся в состоянии вечного пикника. Как можно так жить? Как можно спать в спальном мешке круглый год? Откуда у них берётся еда? И одежда? Чем они заняты на досуге? Есть ли у них хоть какое-то понятие о морали и нравственности?

Гора вопросов, ни одного ответа. Несколько часов гробовой тишины. Мне было ужасно скучно. Я лежал в постели, глядя на размеренно колышущиеся стены палатки, и думал о том, что лучше умереть, чем прожить вот так всю жизнь. 

Наконец Джефи вернулся. Молчаливый и тихий, он уселся на полу с книгой в руках и закусил губу.

– И что вы там делали? 

– Молились.

– Столько часов?

– Да. Молитва требует много времени и душевных сил – она должна быть искренней. Да и чтобы полностью погрузиться в медитацию, многим требуется время.

– А тебе?

– Я погружаюсь сразу, как только захочу. Много тренировался.

– Странный ты.

Он только пожал плечами, снова погружаясь в чтение.

Вечером, когда начало темнеть, Джефи объявил, что пора на ужин. Мне он встать не позволил, и спустя пять минут после того, как он ушёл, в палатку прибежала маленькая босоногая девочка в длинном хлопковом платьице. В руках она держала большую миску с дымящимся супом из курицы и фасоли и флягу с горячим чаем. Поставив всё это на грубую деревянную табуретку, она застенчиво улыбнулась и убежала. Я с аппетитом навалился на горячий суп, с удовольствием отправляя в рот ложку за ложкой. Я никогда не ел ничего подобного – в городе давно всё наводнено полуфабрикатами в пластиковых упаковках, фастфудовскими ресторанами, а натуральная пища доступна только богачам. А эти недобудды каждый день курицу наяривают? Любопытно. Кстати, я думал, что буддисты – вегетарианцы, но куриный бульон меня переубедил.

Пока я доедал, с улицы послышались простенькие аккорды на гитаре, и стройный хор голосов запел старую походную песню о посиделках у костра, о кипящей воде в котелке, о палатках. Отставив опустевшую миску обратно на грубый табурет, я заслушался.

Они пели долго, плавно переходя от одной песни к другой. Судя по всему, в ход пошло вино, и вскоре веселье приобрело более шумный характер. Походные песни сменились пошленькими куплетами о «малышке Бетси», кто-то, судя по звукам, пустился в пляс. Стемнело. Сквозь ткань палатки просвечивали всполохи костра, я смутно мог увидеть фигуры, двигающиеся в развесёлом танце. 

Джефи удалился с пиршества один из первых. Неслышным шагом он вошёл в палатку, опустил полотнище, закрывавшее вход, и зажег фонарик. Не говоря ни слова, он расстелил на земле несколько циновок, сверху накинул кусок ткани, а потом достал спальный мешок и устроил его сверху. Скинул свитер, футболку, широкие заплатанные штаны с протёртыми коленями и, к моему удивлению, остался совершенно голым. Безо всякого стеснения он подошёл к фонарику, выключил его и залез в спальник.

– Доброй ночи, братишка. 

– Доброй ночи, – нехотя буркнул я. 

Сон не заставил себя ждать.

Утро началось хуже некуда. Я проснулся от того, что Джефи, встав на улице у самого входа в палатку, лупил поварёшкой по сковороде и распевал во всю глотку:

Ом бхур бхува сваха  
Тат Савитур варениям  
Бхарго девасья димахи  
Дийо хийо на прачодаят.

Текст, видимо, на санскрите, повторялся раз за разом, и просыпающиеся люди, вылезая из палаток, начинали подхватывать с середины, с конца, кто-то ждал нового начала куплета. В итоге через четверть часа, пропев мантру всей общиной, люди начали готовить завтрак. Я был зол – спать хотелось страшно, а Джефи взял и разбудил своей идиотской молитвой с утра пораньше. Возмущение моё было подогрето ещё и тем, что, как оказалось, было шесть часов утра. Шесть грёбаных часов утра! Когда эти люди спят вообще? Зачем им вообще вставать рано?! Последний вопрос, прокрутившийся в моей голове, я озвучил суетящемуся Джефи.

– Мы встаём рано, как пташки божьи, чтобы начать день с рассветом. Нам это нравится, так что же в этом плохого?

– А то, что вам надо будет чем-то заниматься целый чёртов день. И то, что ты разбудил и меня тоже, а я, вообще-то, хочу спать. Кстати, почему всех будил именно ты? У тебя такая обязанность?

– Я жаворонок, как вы говорите. Мне не стоит никакого труда самому проснуться с рассветом. Поэтому я бужу и остальных – они сами об этом попросили. А то, что нам нечем заняться – неправда. Сейчас мы приготовим завтрак, наедимся хорошенько, потом будем несколько часов медитировать. После мы будем работать в огороде, чинить то, что поломалось, колоть дрова для костров. Потом обед. После обеда некоторые любят поспать, а я ухожу один в лес и медитирую в тишине, слушая, как со мной разговаривают сосны. И ещё сегодня четверг, а это значит, что вечером будет церемония яб-юм.

– Ага, типа насыщенный день. Ну-ну. Вот же бездельники. А что за яб-юм?

– Узнаешь, – он улыбнулся. 

Мне пришлось пережить несколько часов смертельной скуки, пока эти придурки медитировали. Я рискнул подняться на ноги. Было почти не больно, но я ступал осторожно, чтобы трещина не превратилась в перелом. Естественные желания влекли меня на улицу, и я поковылял мимо пятидесяти человек, одинаково застывших в позе лотоса, в лес. Почти бесшумные шаги сзади заставили меня обернуться. Ко мне подошёл Джефи, с улыбкой протягивая вполне пригодную для использования самодельную трость. Я молча кивнул в знак благодарности и поковылял дальше, опираясь на палку – с ней идти стало значительно легче. 

Справив нужду, я вернулся в лагерь, где всё также молчаливо молились пятьдесят безумцев. Только дети нарушали всеобщую тишину. Пятеро ребят разного возраста от трёх до двенадцати лет весело возились около большой бочки с водой, брызгая друг в друга и звонко хохоча. Бедные малыши – им предстоит стать такими же зомбируемыми идиотами, как их родители. Причём у их родителей был выбор – они могли остаться в Городе, но сами решили податься на Ту Сторону. А их несчастные дети уже никогда не смогут начать нормальную жизнь. Вообще любопытно, а что привлекает взрослых людей в этой странной общине? Что такого может дать Та Сторона, чего Город не может? Свободу? Чушь. Горожане свободны – в адекватных пределах. Они с детства имеют право выбора. В какую школу пойти, на какую профессию учиться в дальнейшем, с каким человеком связать свою жизнь, иметь детей или нет. А эта кучка отщепенцев полагает, что свобода – это право жить в лесу, курить траву и исповедовать нездоровую религию. Здесь, полагаю, можно убить. И нет закона, который покарает убийцу. Кем контролируется это общество? Кто заправляет это шайкой? Живёт ли он в общине, или этот человек – невидимый и неслышимый лидер, о котором все они знают, но ни разу не видели? Да и зачем ему это надо? Не деньги же он с них получает? 

Вернувшись в палатку я позволил себе наглость – порылся в книжках Джефи. К сожалению, почти все они были на китайском. Этот засранец ещё и языки знает! Однако попалась всё же книга по-английски, тоже какая-то буддистская хрень, но делать было нечего – чем ещё заниматься эти две недели, пока заживает нога? Правильно, читать. Я, конечно, привык читать с электронного носителя, и книга была поначалу для меня непривычна. Я пролистал её, погладил пальцами шершавые страницы, украдкой понюхал корешок, удостоверившись, что никто меня не видит, и начал читать. Вернувшийся Джефи отпустил какую-то шуточку, что я, мол, тоже хочу стать бхикку, или что-то в этом роде, но я только фыркнул. Краем глаза я наблюдал, как пацан скручивает косяк, поджигает его спичкой и затягивается. По палатке разлился характерный, не очень приятный запах. 

– Прости, а ты не мог бы закидываться в другом месте? Терпеть не могу наркоманов. 

К моему удивлению Джефи улыбнулся, молча встал и вышел. Я как-то не ожидал такой покорности – сказал ведь просто так, просто чтобы уколоть. А этот блаженный взял да и поверил. Точно! Блаженный, вот что он такое. Я решил не окликать его – пусть идёт себе медитировать под соснами. Мне-то что.

Книжка давалась мне тяжело, но это было единственным развлечением. Я погряз в пучине всяких непонятных терминов, пытаясь отличить бодхичитту от бодхисаттвы, Дхаммам от Сангхам, но это было почти невозможно. Мой неподготовленный мозг отказывался воспринимать всю эту ерунду, и я сдался. Появившийся через полчаса Джефи взялся растолковать мне смысл всех этих странных слов.

– Смотри, братишка, есть такая молитва, называется «Песнь Гоччами». Её слова такие: Буддам саранам гоччами, Дхаммам саранам гоччами, Сангхам саранам гоччами. Это означает: Нахожу прибежище в Будде, нахожу прибежище в Дхарме, в истине, нахожу прибежище в церкви.

– Значит, Сангхам – это церковь?

– Именно. Бодхичитта – это любовь ко всем живым существам. Это самая главная доктрина буддизма Махаяны.

– А Махаяна что за фигня? 

– Махаяна – свод учений для идущих по Пути Бодхисаттвы.

– А Бодхисаттва это, значит, тот, кто хочет стать Буддой, да?

– Правильно. Тебе стало яснее?

– Да, спасибо, теперь я могу читать дальше.

– Тебе нравится эта книга? – Джефи улыбнулся.

– Нет. Она в корне отличается от моего мировоззрения. Я не могу принять подобных вещей. Вот разве тебе не хотелось бы завести семью? Стать счастливым в самом простом человеческом смысле? Найти славную девчонку, жениться, иметь детишек, устраивать пикники по воскресеньям?

– Каждый, кто живёт в этой общине, имеет полное право найти себе пару и жить в браке. И у нас есть много семей. Но я не вижу рядом с собой ни одну женщину, ни одного мужчину. Я чувствую в себе великую любовь к миру. Я готов отказаться от всего, что имею.

– Было бы от чего отказываться, – ввернул я насмешливо.

– Ты неправ, мне пока что ещё есть от чего отказаться. Бодхисаттва должен уйти от всех мирских желаний. А у меня пока что их много. Я люблю распевать у костра, люблю играть со здешними детьми, люблю пить пиво, гуляя в лесу, люблю трахаться. Это те самые простые человеческие элементы счастья, от которых я пытаюсь отказаться. Это трудно. Мне часто не хватает силы воли. Я пока слаб, как дитя. Поэтому я много молюсь, чтобы Господь дал мне сил отказаться от земных радостей. 

– Я верю в твои высокие идеалы, но я бы не смог отказаться от семейного счастья. Для меня семья – высшая ценность. 

– Для меня весь мир высшая ценность, – задумчиво улыбнулся Джефи.

– Одним словом, я не готов принять твой выбор, извини. И книжку я читаю только потому, что мне больше нечем заняться.

Джефи прыснул, закрыв ладонью лицо.

– Что ж ты мне не сказал, братиш? У меня же и не буддистские книги есть! Я-то думал, ты хочешь сделаться дзенским безумцем, как и все мы, а ты не сказал и мучаешься!

Парнишка поднялся и, углубившись в тёмный угол палатки, с головой ушёл в громадный походный рюкзак. Порывшись там, он выудил маленькую стопку книг и с широкой улыбкой протянул мне.

– Вот. Тут Этель Войнич, Чак Паланик и Виктор Гюго. Наслаждайся!

Я взял кипку и, посмотрев на открытое, доброе лицо Джефи, не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Вообще, думаю, стоит описать Джефи подробнее, чего раньше я не сделал. Он не был красавцем. Его лицо не заключало в себе каких-либо резких, неправильных черт. Прямой нос, чуть раскосые глаза, которые выдавали дальнее родство с китайцами, или каким-то другим монголоидным народом. Его лицо всегда выражало покой и дружелюбие и невольно передавало эти эмоции собеседнику. Он улыбался часто, искренне и открыто. Он был небольшого роста: ноги скорее худые, чем длинные, жилистые но тонкие руки, выступающие ключицы и змейка позвонков на спине. Родинка на запястье и на левой щеке ближе к уху. 

Если бы я встретил его на улице, я бы и не обернулся – слишком простая, незамысловатая внешность. Но если бы он посмотрел мне в глаза, я бы, пожалуй, запомнил его. Его взгляд как будто проникал в самые глубины души. Когда Джефи смотрел мне в глаза, мне казалось, он знает что-то такое, чего не знает никто. И только он может рассказать об этом. Даже в первые дни я, хоть и относился скептически к его буддистскому мировоззрению, чувствовал исходящую от него силу и железную волю. Он никогда не показывал свой характер, со всеми был ласков и дружелюбен, но я подспудно чувствовал, что мало кто осмелится пойти против его воли.

Вечером настало время церемонии яб-юм. Джефи выудил из всё того же необъятного рюкзака зеркало на ножке и уселся перед ним, скрестив ноги. Несколько десятков минут он провёл там, напряжённо дыша, а когда повернулся, на его лбу оказался замысловатый узор, который, как выяснилось, назывался тилакой. Продемонстрировав мне своё художество, Джефи пожелал мне хорошего вечера и вышел из палатки. Спустя пятнадцать минут, услышав звуки, доносящиеся откуда-то издалека, я понял, в чём заключалась суть церемонии яб-юм. Загадочное и торжественное название скрывало за собой оргию, и, поняв это, я брезгливо поморщился. Было омерзительно. Я не мог себе вообразить, что этот странный паренёк с ясными глазами участвует в подобных игрищах. Ну правильно, он же говорил, что любит трахаться. 

Мне не хотелось думать о том, с кем он – с мужчиной или женщиной? Он мимоходом проронил, что не видит рядом с собой постоянного спутника жизни, вне зависимости от пола. Значит ли это, что ему и в постели пол не важен? Видимо, да. Меня затошнило. В Городе гомосексуализм под строгим запретом – и правильно. Это – выбор, который не стоит делать. Вот значит, что они понимают под словом «свобода». Ужасно.

Я старался абстрагироваться от звуков, которые доносились как бы издалека. Громкие стоны не прекращались несколько часов, и наконец, утихли под самый вечер. Ужина не последовало. Все участники церемонии расползлись по своим палаткам, измождённые и опустошённые, и есть никому не хотелось. Джефи ввалился в палатку, выжатый, как лимон, с размазанным узором на лбу. Он прихрамывал, и это подтвердило мои опасения по поводу пола его партнёров. Не имея сил одеться, он завалился спать поверх спального мешка, абсолютно голый. И утром, когда я уже проснулся, а он всё ещё спал, я увидел, что он весь покрыт засохшими пятнами спермы, следами поцелуев и засосами. Я брезгливо поморщился и накинул на него какую-то холстину, валявшуюся на полу.

Весь лагерь спал. Уставший Джефи не стал вставать с рассветом и будить всех остальных, и было уже около девяти утра. Я, взяв трость, проковылял к кромке леса, где тёк весёлый маленький ручеёк, и устроился у подножия сосны с «Отверженными» в руках. Солнце грело, но не припекало, вокруг жужжали насекомые, ветерок колыхал сочную ярко-зелёную траву. Я целиком и полностью погрузился в чтение, и когда в просыпающемся лагере раздались голоса, удивлённо поднял глаза от книги. Две молодые женщины возились у костра, мужчины выбирались из палаток, потягиваясь, показался и Джефи. Все улыбались друг другу, будто вчера ничего и не было. Я не стал подходить к ним – до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что вчера слышал своими ушами. Слава Богу, что не видел. 

Джефи подошёл ко мне сам, сел рядом в позе лотоса, не сказав ни слова. Я покосился на него, не поднимая голову от книги, и продолжил читать. 

– Я пойду купаться, – тихо проговорил он. – Хочешь со мной? 

– У меня же нога. 

– Тебе как раз полезно будет поплавать. Пойдём, я помогу тебе дойти.

– Вот ещё, я дойду и сам. А далеко идти?

– Два километра. Скоро все туда пойдут – после вчерашнего. Но они будут купаться на общем пляже, а у меня есть своё тихое местечко, о котором никто не знает. Пойдёшь?

– А ты уверен, что мне стоит идти по лесу два километра?

– Уверен. 

Я кивнул. Он поднялся и протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь встать. Я, поборов брезгливость, подал руку, и он с неожиданной силой дёрнул меня наверх. Я хотел зайти в палатку, чтобы оставить книгу, но Джефи сказал, что я могу взять её с собой и почитать на берегу. Мы отправились. Мне хотелось есть, но я смолчал, потому что ведь Джефи тоже не ел. Мне не хотелось показаться слабым. Он молчал, и я брёл, глядя себе под ноги. Вокруг пахло хвоей и солнечным светом, над цветком порхала бабочка, солнце освещало всё кругом, и не было ни единого тёмного участка. Было так тепло, так хорошо, так легко на душе, что я перестал угрюмо пялиться на свои ботинки и начал вертеть головой, оглядывая напитанный светом и ароматом лес. Я даже тихо счастливо рассмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову, и это не укрылось от бдительного Джефи. Он повернулся, одаривая меня своим светлым взглядом и тёплой улыбкой, и я улыбнулся в ответ.

Мы шли долго, и нога начала болеть. Я старался терпеть, но Джефи сам понял по моему прихрамыванию, что пора остановиться. Мы сели около тропинки, Райдер скрестил ноги, а я вытянул, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Нога ныла, и Джефи, закатав мою штанину и сняв наложенные бинты, осторожно пощупал её прохладными пальцами.

– Всё в порядке, она и должна побаливать. Просто старайся о ней не думать, окей? Вернёмся, я тебе её намажу специальной штукой, от которой тебе станет легче. 

– Ладно, спасибо. Джефи, скажи, неужели тебе нравятся оргии?

– Да, – он пожал плечами. – Они помогают расслабиться и раскрепоститься. И, что уж говорить, я просто люблю трахаться. Я уже говорил тебе.

– Но ведь у вас есть семьи. Неужели и они участвуют?

– Нет, в церемонии принимают участие только холостые. Хотя, если кто-то из пары захочет присоединиться к яб-юму, никто его или её не осудит. В этом нет ничего плохого.

– Чушь. Это ужасно. Ты хоть понимаешь, что вы все больны? У вас всех букет венерических заболеваний.

– Я об этом не думаю. Все мы умрём – кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Возможно, я умру от СПИДа, а может, меня укусит ядовитая змея завтра утром. А в итоге всё это ничто. Я песчинка, и Великой Вселенной безразлично, жив я, умер, переродился или вышел из круга Сансары. Моя жизнь не имеет никакой ценности. Я ничто и, умерев, растворюсь в Великом Ничто. Так что меня не интересует то, о чём ты говоришь.

– Какой же ты, мать твою, странный.

– А мне кажется, что странный ты. Мы здесь предлагаем тебе свободу, простор, счастье, познание самого себя и всего, что тебя окружает. А ты думаешь, что счастье – это цивилизация, хорошая работа и генно-модифицированные продукты из пластиковой коробки.

– Да, я так считаю. А для тебя свобода это безделье, наркота и групповуха. Неужели это лучше, чем тихое цивилизованное счастье?

– Может, и не лучше, – послушно согласился Джефи. – Но мне так больше нравится. Ну скажи мне, разве ты не зависишь там, в Городе, от всего, что тебя окружает? Разве ты можешь выбросить свой мобильник?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– А как же звонки по работе? Связь с друзьями и родственниками?

– Смотри-ка, у меня нет телефона, и я всегда среди своих друзей. А от внешних атрибутов успеха ты можешь отказаться? От дорогих часов, костюмов, от богатого дома?

– Нет. Потому что я не смогу работать, если буду одеваться плохо. Для меня важен внешний вид.

– А я хожу в порванной футболке, которой десять лет. И смотри-ка, я счастлив. А можешь ты, когда тебе плохо, взять и уйти куда-то в одиночестве? На неделю, две, три? Чтобы подумать и привести себя и свои мысли в порядок?

– Нет. Потому что меня никто не отпустит с работы.

– Работа самое главное в твоей жизни?

– Нет.

– А по ответам выходит, что да. Так счастлив ли ты, братишка? Есть ли у тебя право выбора? Хоть какого-то? Да, я люблю курнуть. Но если я не захочу – я не буду. Я люблю трахаться, но в любой момент я могу сказать, что больше не желаю участвовать в церемонии, и никто меня не осудит. А ты очень зависишь от того, что подумают о тебе люди. Ладно, чувак, не грузись, нам пора двигаться дальше. Мы уже почти пришли. 

Он снова встал, помог подняться мне и направился дальше, весело насвистывая. А я шёл и думал о том, что он сказал. Я никогда прежде не задумывался о подобных вещах. Ведь правда, на любой вопрос Джефи я отвечал «Я не могу из-за работы». Система Города такова, что ты должен работать, а чтобы работать, ты должен соответствующе выглядеть и вести себя. Любое отступление от нормы не позволяет тебе подниматься по карьерной лестнице, и тогда ты становишься несчастным. В Городе «счастье» и «успех» – синонимы. И я только сейчас это понял. Я начал потихоньку оправдывать романтический протест Джефи против цивилизованного мира. Я всё ещё не мог принять его мировоззрение, но я с ужасающей ясностью осознал: каждое его слово – правда.

Мы дошли до небольшой речки, которая брала начало высоко в горах и постепенно из бурлящего потока превращалась в неторопливую текущую серебряную ленту. Мы уселись на берегу, Джефи вытащил из кармана потёртых джинсов пачку сигарет, предложил мне и, получив мой вежливый отказ, закурил сам. Мы сидели в полном молчании. Над самой водой летали две ласточки, быстро-быстро, то опускаясь, то поднимаясь высоко. Джефи внимательно за ними наблюдал, потом, докурив, поднялся и скинул с себя джинсы и футболку.

– Я пойду окунусь, и тебе советую. 

Я кивнул и разделся до боксеров, не желая обнажаться при Джефи. Он только насмешливо хмыкнул, но промолчал. Вода была ледяная. Я ступил по щиколотку и замер, не решаясь войти глубже. Джефи разбежался и, присев, разогнулся как пружина, бесшумно скрываясь под водой. Я позавидовал его решимости и шагнул по колено. Жидкий лёд колыхался и тёк вокруг моих ног, всё тело покрылось мурашками, волоски на руках и ногах встали дыбом. Джефи вынырнул и весело глянул на меня. Я ухмыльнулся в ответ и шагнул ещё, позволяя жидкому льду подняться до середины бёдер. Всё время мне казалось, что Джефи сейчас, как мальчишка, обрызгает меня и зальётся смехом, но он этого не сделал. Просто развернулся и поплыл к середине реки, лёг на спину и расслабился. Течение начало сносить его в сторону, он периодически двигал руками и ногами, чтобы вернуться к исходному месту. Потом проплыл против течения достаточно далеко и, снова улегшись на спину, на этот раз долго-долго плыл, не шевелясь. Наблюдая за ним я даже забыл сам окунуться. Наконец, плюнув зло на собственную нерешительность, я разом зашёл по шею и поплыл туда же, к центру реки.

Больная нога не напоминала о себе. Я двигал ею осторожно, и ей, наверное, было очень комфортно в холодной воде. Постепенно, двигаясь, я начал согреваться, и когда Джефи уже вылез и разлёгся голышом на траве, я долго ещё плавал, не желая выходить. Наконец, снова замёрзнув, я выбрался на берег и, орошая всё вокруг каплями, струящимися по телу, улёгся на почтительном расстоянии от Джефи. Казалось, он спал. Абсолютная неподвижность нарушалась лишь едва заметным шевелением пальцев, которые перебирали деревянные чётки. Джефи молился. Я не стал ему мешать, перевернулся на живот и снова погрузился в «Отверженных». Так прошло несколько часов – Райдер молился, совершенно обнажённый и не знающий стеснения, я дочитал уже до части «Мариус», дул лёгкий ветерок, жужжали над ухом комары, и я иногда звонко шлёпал то по своей руке, то по ноге, чтобы согнать назойливых тварей. Джефи приоткрыл глаза на громкие звуки, но потом опять провалился в глубокий транс. Становилось жарко – уже перевалило за полдень, и меня разморило. Подложив собственные джинсы под голову, я заснул.

Меня разбудил уже одетый Джефи, который осторожно тряс меня за плечо.

– Эй, братишка, пора возвращаться. Я проголодался, да и ты, наверное, тоже. Все ушли купаться, но нам оставили еды. Пойдём.

Мы тронулись в обратный путь. Теперь было жарко, и я был очень рад, что послушался Джефи и намочил футболку в реке, прежде чем надеть. Сам он свою влажную футболку намотал на голову, как чалму. На этот раз мы болтали. Джефи не читал «Отверженных», эта книга попала к нему недавно. Я стал рассказывать ему сюжет, он внимательно слушал, жуя травинку, кивал, задавал вопросы. 

– Жан Вальжан настоящий бодхисаттва, – наконец вынес он вердикт. – Он исповедовал Христианство, но все религии чем-то похожи, так? Я сказал, что он бодхисаттва, а христианин сказал бы, что он – святой. А разве это не одно и то же, а, братишка?

– А ты веришь в Иисуса Христа?

– Верю. Я вообще ничего против Христианства не имею. Я иногда даже читаю христианские молитвы наравне с буддистскими. Они очень мне нравятся. Христос учил любви, как и Будда. Христианство тоже хорошая религия, но Буддизм нравится мне больше. В современном Христианстве много пафоса, много показухи, но идея-то правильная.

Я понимающе кивнул. Мы были знакомы всего третий день, но я уже начал понимать этого маленького блаженного. Потом мы заговорили об устройстве лагеря. Мне было лучше, и я попросил, чтобы мне тоже давали работу, которая не повредила бы моей ноге. Джефи согласился и пообещал подумать на этот счёт. А я задался вопросом. Он не ответил: «Хорошо, я попрошу», имея в виду главу лагеря, он сказал «Я подумаю», будто сам им был. 

Когда мы пришли в лагерь, там было почти пусто. Всех детей увели купаться, и только одна женщина средних лет, Лиза, вышла нам навстречу. Джефи улыбнулся ей приветливо, она подошла к большому котлу и налила оттуда дымящееся варево в две миски. 

– Мы оставили для вас немного супа и свежего хлеба, будете?

Джефи кивнул, садясь на циновку у потухающего костра. Мы с ним отлично наелись, поболтали, и он направился в огород. Я последовал за ним. Он снова намочил футболку, на этот раз в бочке, и снова намотал на голову. Я порывался ему помочь, но он сказал, что сегодня, после долгой прогулки, мне не стоит много шевелиться, так что я просто сидел рядом на перевёрнутом металлическом ведре и читал ему вслух «Отверженных». Он усердно пропалывал и окучивал картофель, и постепенно с реки стали возвращаться другие члены общины и присоединяться к нему. Я продолжал читать, и, кажется, они слушали с интересом. Несколько часов почти все «дзенские безумцы», как назвал их Джефи, вкалывали на полях. Исключение составляли дети, два старика и беременная девушка. Все они уселись вокруг меня, внимательно слушая. Дети возились в песке, старики покуривали трубки, а девушка вязала крохотную пинеточку. Я сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. Неожиданно для самого себя я почувствовал себя членом этой общины, равным им. Как будто они приняли меня к себе. Это было на удивление приятно – чувствовать себя частью чего-то целого. 

Под вечер все, усталые, направились к лагерю. Затянули какую-то грустную песню о разлуке, причём пели на два голоса. Притихшие дети шли рядом с матерями, теребя их за длинные юбки. Джефи шёл рядом со мной, тоже распевая, а я только слушал. Дома, то есть, в палатке, пока женщины готовили ужин, Джефи смазал и перевязал мою ногу. Судя по цвету синяка, когда-то он был чёрным, а теперь приобрёл неприятный жёлто-фиолетовый цвет. Холодные пальцы Райдера будто несли облегчение – нога не болела до самого вечера. Я во время перевязки настолько разомлел, что даже задремал, а проснулся оттого, что Джефи уже принёс мне ужин. На этот раз была лапша с водорослями и соевым соусом. 

– А откуда вы берёте городскую еду? Соевый соус у вас явно покупной.

– И в Городе есть свои люди, Билл. Некоторым торговцам неважно, кому продавать, лишь бы платили деньги. У нас денег нет, но мы меняемся. Именно от нас в город поступает самая свежая картошка, капуста. Натуральные продукты там, у вас, очень ценятся, поэтому нам щедро платят консервами, макаронами и крупами. 

– Но в Городе запрещены всяческие отношения с людьми Той Стороны.

– А некоторым барыгам наплевать на законы, им важнее выгода. А поставлять к столу богатеньких горожан чистую воду и свежие продукты – дело весьма прибыльное. Думаешь, у вас там одни сплошные законопослушные граждане? Даже смешно, братишка.

Мне нечего было ответить. Сам я никогда не нарушал закон, но был всегда уверен, что есть люди, которые обходят его ради своей выгоды. Мы поужинали, и Джефи позвал меня посидеть у костра. Среди жителей общины чувствовалось какое-то напряжение, даже не напряжение, а напряжённое ожидание. Все взгляды были устремлены на Джефи, когда он вышел. Я в который раз подумал о том, что он не рядовой житель общины, а важное лицо. Мы прошли к костру, и Джефи уступили место на старой коряге. Я сел рядом. Пятьдесят пар глаз внимательно посмотрели на Райдера, и он заговорил.

Его тихий, спокойный голос отчётливо раздавался на «центральной площади» лагеря, если так можно назвать большой круг, образованный палатками вокруг костра в центре. Люди слушали внимательно и, когда Джефи задавал вопросы, кивали и, к моему удивлению, говорили «Да, учитель». Мои предположения о значительной роли Джефи подтвердились, но я не мог даже представить себе этого тщедушного мальчишку, младше многих жителей общины, духовным лидером. Надо сказать, его голос имел гипнотическую силу. По мере того, как я вслушивался в его слова, мне становились ясны все термины, которые ещё вчера путались в голове. Я отчётливо увидел, что его идея об отречении от мирского, стремление к аскезе – прекрасны, и что именно ради этого и стоит жить. Более того, если бы он спросил меня сейчас, пойду ли я за ним, последую ли его учению, отрекусь ли от своего городского мировоззрения – я сказал бы «да». И сослагательное наклонение тут неуместно. Я понял, что уже согласен идти за ним по Пути Бодхисаттвы. Я всматривался в его вдохновенное лицо, такое простое и ничем не выделяющееся, и оно показалось мне прекрасным. Мне мерещилось, что вокруг его головы разливается золотое сияние, которое наполняет души всех сидящих вокруг и греет их своим теплом. Некоторые женщины плакали.

Я со стыдом заметил, что и на мои глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и тряхнул головой. Джефи, увидев боковым зрением мой жест, протянул руку и положил мне на плечо, продолжая говорить. Его прикосновение, как и когда он перевязывал мне ногу, принесло успокоение, на этот раз душевное. Я расслабился и закрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к его руке, как ребёнок к матери. И мне совсем не было стыдно – я знал, что на моём месте были многие, что сейчас они улыбаются, глядя на меня. Я так и просидел до конца его проповеди, прислонившись виском к его руке, а когда он закончил, люди начали подходить к нему, чтобы прикоснуться. Каждому он протягивал руку с улыбкой. Я понял, что мне выпало счастье прикасаться к нему всё время проповеди, а не мельком дотронуться после неё. 

Я понял, для чего служат эти оргии, которые так мне не нравятся. Джефи позволяет прикоснуться к себе, причаститься своим светом, людям это необходимо. Церемония яб-юм перестала казаться мне чем-то омерзительным и противоестественным. Джефи обладал странной магнетической силой. А я-то три дня жил с ним бок о бок и не знал, что за человек со мной рядом. У меня никак не укладывалось в голове то, что Джефи ничего мне не рассказал. 

Мы остались одни на «площади». Все разбрелись кто куда. Я повернулся к нему, встречая взгляд его добрых, светлых глаз.

– Почему ты не сказал мне, кто ты?

– А разве ты спрашивал? – Джефи улыбнулся. – Пойдём спать, уже поздно.

Я послушно поднялся и пошёл за ним, совершенно не ощущая боли в ноге. В палатке, отодвинув полог звенящих бусин и трубочек, я встал в недоумении. Мне пришла в голову мысль о том, что не я должен спать на постели, а Джефи. Теперь я знал, кто он такой, и мне было бы неловко спать в его кровати в то время, как сам он ютится в спальнике на земле. Сам он, чуть не натолкнувшись на меня в темноте, удивлённо выглянул из-за моего плеча.

– Ты чего? Нога заболела?

– Нет, просто… Давай я лягу на полу?

– Это ещё зачем? – он, кажется, и правда не понимал.

– Я думал, что ты простой блаженный мальчишка. А ты… ну, как бы… типа святой. Что ж ты будешь спать на земле?

Он запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

– Я? Святой? Билл, братишка, да ты спятил. Я даже не бхикку, а ты говоришь… Ложись на кровать, нечего тебе с твоей ногой на полу мёрзнуть. 

Однако я упёрся. Спать в доме хозяина на лучшем месте – плохой тон, пусть даже это и не дом, а палатка. Джефи уговаривал меня улечься с удобствами, а я настаивал на том, чтобы лечь в спальнике. Наконец он смирился, похлопал меня по плечу, весело улыбаясь, и принялся раздеваться. Я украдкой поглядывал на него, и вчерашнего отвращения как не бывало. Раздевшись, он дождался, когда я тоже приготовлюсь ко сну, и погасил керосинку. На его «Спокойной ночи» я ответил с улыбкой, которую он не увидел в темноте. Брякнули чётки – он снова молился. 

– Джефи? – я осмелился помешать ему.

– А?

– А ты молишься на санскрите или по-английски?

– Сейчас я читаю тибетскую молитву. А что?

– А перевести можешь?

– Конечно.

– А можешь помолиться вслух? По-английски?

Вместо ответа он просто начал читать молитву вслух, а я слушал и пытался вникнуть в слова.

– Прибегаю к превосходным сиятельным Учителям; добрейшему Коренному Учителю и линии преемственности, которые являются природой достоинств и деяний тела, речи и ума всех Татхагат десяти сторон света и трёх времён, источнику восьмидесяти четырёх тысяч сводов учений, полновластным повелителям всех святых сангх. К Учителю прибегаю. К Будде прибегаю. К Дхарме прибегаю. К Сангхе прибегаю. – На этом моменте Джефи неожиданно перескочил на прекрасно знакомый мне христианский «Символ Веры», – Верую во единого Бога-Отца, Вседержителя…

Я не дослушал – глаза так и слипались под его размеренный спокойный голос. Этой ночью мне спалось крепко, как младенцу, а утро началось задолго до рассвета. Джефи, уже одетый, теребил меня за плечо.

– Чувак, я иду на три дня в лес, хочешь со мной?

– Да? – я был зол, что этот мелкий засранец снова будет меня ни свет ни заря. – И как ты это себе представляешь? Когда я доломаю ногу, ты понесёшь меня на руках?

– Да уймись ты со своей ногой. Будешь лежать – никогда не заживёт. Я тебя нагружать не буду, нам ведь много и не надо. Я понесу палатку, а ты котелок и немного еды. А?

– Слышь ты, Харе Кришна, отвали, – в пять утра весь благоговейный трепет перед «Буддёнком» пропал. – Я спать хочу.

– Кто рано встаёт, тому Бог подаёт, – наставительно и издевательски пропел над ухом Джефи.

– Да пошёл ты… – я попытался перевернуться на другой бок, но неожиданно сильная рука меня удержала. 

– Хватит валяться, тюлень. Поднимай задницу и топай за мной, твой рюкзак уже собран, и я не слушаю отговорок. Пойдём, тебе понравится.

Зло бурча под нос, я встал и медленно, как сомнамбула, начал двигаться по палатке, разыскивая толстовку потеплее, кроссовки, свою флягу. Джефи подсобил мне, осветив палатку фонариком. Я собрался буквально за пятнадцать минут, и мы тронулись. Мой рюкзак, и правда, был легче лёгкого – мы взяли с собой только пачку макарон, кучу пакетиков чая, орешки и небольшой кусок сыра. Нести всё это было вовсе не трудно, и я бодро зашагал за Джефи, который, насвистывая, топал впереди. Он был одет по-походному: джинсы, две майки, толстовка и тяжёлые бутсы, которые были ему чуть велики. Он смотрелся забавно – невысокий, щуплый, с громадным рюкзаком за спиной, с тонкими ногами в узких джинсах и в огромных бутсах. Он с удивительной лёгкостью пружинил, отталкиваясь от земли, не обращая никакого внимания на палатку, висящую на плечах, а я едва за ним поспевал. Мы в полном молчании шли несколько часов, окружённые ясным светом восходящего солнца, жужжанием насекомых, ароматом соснового леса и цветов. Я как никогда чувствовал, что близок с природой, что она во мне, а я в ней. Я вдыхал чистый воздух, пьянивший меня не хуже вина, подставлял лицо ласковым лучам утреннего солнца, проводил руками по высокой траве, которая приятно щекотала ладони. С каждым шагом настроение становилось всё лучше, и я сам не заметил, как начал напевать под нос популярную в Городе песню. К моему великому удивлению Джефи подхватил, и мы запели вместе. Я был удивлён, что он знает городскую песню, да ещё и со словами, но не стал спрашивать, откуда. Допев, Райдер повернулся ко мне с весёлой улыбкой и объявил о привале.

Я сбросил рюкзак, пару раз махнул руками, чтобы размять спину, и приготовился уже завалиться на шёлковую траву, но Джефи нарушил мои планы.

– Рано. Видишь там ручеёк? Надо попить. Достань фляжки.

Я покопался в рюкзаке, достал две железные, немного покорёженные чашки и протянул Джефи. Я хотел пойти к ручейку с ним, но он отрезал, что моей ноге стоит отдохнуть. Вернувшись, он протянул мне чашку, полную ледяной родниковой воды, и я жадно выпил всё до дна. Привал длился всего пятнадцать минут. Мы просто сидели в тишине, иногда обмениваясь бессмысленными фразами, не требовавшими ответа. Джефи жевал длинную травинку, а я наблюдал за божьей коровкой, ползущей по стебельку маргаритки. Было тихо. Звуки шумящего леса, пение птиц как будто отошли на задний план – я был окутан уютной тишиной.

После привала мы шли ещё три часа, и нога начала доставлять сильный дискомфорт. Джефи порывался отобрать у меня рюкзак, но я с возмущением отклонил все его предложения. Я сильно отстал, и ориентировался на ярко зелёный чехол палатки, маячивший впереди. Утомительная дорога вымотала меня, и я, догнав спутника, взмолился о длительном привале. Он согласился, и мы нашли удобное место для отдыха. Уютная полянка была окружена деревьями, а неподалёку журчал ручей. Мы с удовольствием скинули рюкзаки, повалились на траву и замерли. Джефи молился, а я заснул, утомлённый ранним подъёмом и длительным переходом. Когда я проснулся, везде разливался вечерний свет. Солнце ещё стояло высоко, но как-то при одном взгляде вокруг становилось очевидно, что уже вечереет. Джефи сидел в полном лотосе, закрыв глаза и перебирая чётки. Его губы едва шевелились. Я коснулся рукой его локтя, он открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

– Я не стал тебя будить. Подумал, что тебе и правда стоит выспаться. Готов идти дальше? Следующая остановка последняя. Там мы проведём двое суток.

Я кивнул. Сон прибавил мне сил, и я бодро зашагал дальше, следуя за зелёным рюкзаком, который опять здорово оторвался вперёд. Было легко на душе. Я был счастлив, что проведу с этим странным человеком двое суток вдали от всех. Буду посвящён в его романтические мечты об аскезе, просветлении и участи перерождённого Будды. Буду болтать с ним у костра о том, о сём. Может, он расскажет что-то о своём прошлом?

Настроение было отличное, но силы всё быстрее и быстрее покидали меня. Я не хотел звать Джефи, просить остановиться, но он будто сам почувствовал, что я едва могу ступить на больную ногу. Сбросив с плеч мешок с палаткой, он вернулся назад, ко мне, молча забрал мой рюкзак и пошёл рядом. Я мысленно поблагодарил его за внимательность, но не стал ничего говорить вслух.

Когда мы добрались до пункта назначения, я уже еле шёл. Джефи сам поставил палатку и развёл костёр, поставив кипятиться воду, а потом сел рядом со мной и, ополоснув больную ногу ледяной водой, начал растирать её ароматным маслом. Я расслабился и прикрыл глаза, опираясь спиной на свой рюкзак. К тому моменту, как он забинтовал ногу, я уже крепко спал. Он приготовил ужин, разложил еду по мискам и подсел ко мне. Я наскоро поел и добрёл до палатки, чтобы завалиться спать. Джефи ещё долго сидел у костра, потягивая горячий чай и куря травку, молился и тихонько напевал себе под нос, а потом, когда от огня остались лишь угли, забрался в палатку, которая была значительно меньше той, что осталась в лагере, не раздеваясь заполз в спальник и заснул.

На следующий день мы ленились. Джефи даже не стал поднимать меня рано утром, позволив как следует выспаться. Я проснулся бодрый и весёлый, помог товарищу приготовить завтрак, и мы слопали по большой миске макарон с сыром, запивая горячим чаем. Оказалось, что Джефи не поленился и припёр с собой недочитанных «Отверженных», и мы по очереди читали вслух, меняясь, когда у «чтеца» начинало першить в горле. Потом Джефи выудил из небольшого заднего кармашка моего рюкзака опасную бритву, пластиковый стаканчик и кусок мыла. Разведя мыльную пену, он намазал её на порядочно обросшую башку и попросил помочь ему. Корчась от хохота, дрожащими руками я принялся «очищать его бренную оболочку от нежелательной поросли». Меня, надо сказать, удивило подобное доверие: дать опасную бритву человеку, которого знаешь меньше недели, да ещё и находясь с ним наедине в лесу – либо глупость, либо безграничная вера в людей. В его случае, второе.

Покончив с наведением красоты, мы ещё немного почитали, он перевязал мою ногу, а потом настало время обеда, который ничем не отличался от завтрака. Становилось жарко, и мы, забравшись в палатку, поспали пару часов. 

Проснувшись, мы перекусили орешками с чаем, и Джефи уселся у костра, скрестив ноги, чтобы помолиться. Я снова попросил его делать это вслух, сел рядом и внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово. Прочитав несколько длинных молитв, Райдер стал рассказывать мне о великих индийских и китайских аскетах, которые удалялись от мира на десятки лет, чтобы молиться за весь мир. Его рассказ потихоньку начал превращаться в проповедь, личную проповедь для меня одного. Он говорил, смотря немного поверх моей головы, тихо, спокойно, плавно, и я проникался духом великих святых. Вокруг его головы снова будто разлилось сияние, и я придвинулся чуть ближе, заглядывая ему в лицо. Он умиротворённо улыбался, и я чувствовал, что эта улыбка греет меня лучше костра. 

Я упустил момент, когда под воздействием охвативших меня чувств, склонился перед ним и прижался лбом к его колену, а он положил руку мне на затылок. Прикосновение, как и в прошлый раз, подействовало на меня гипнотически. Я ощущал, как его мощная энергетика течёт от головы по всему телу, по каждой жиле, каждой вене. Он закончил неожиданно, по крайней мере, мне так показалось. Я оторвался от его колена и взглянул ему в лицо. Светлые глаза улыбались, и я вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. Он творил в моей душе революцию. Я видел всю мерзость и безжизненность Города, видел людей, одетых в пластик и дышащих выхлопными газами. И в то же время я видел его, молодого блаженного, который счастлив был треском веток в костре и миской макарон с сыром.

Не помню, что ему понадобилось в палатке, но я последовал за ним. Он сидел спиной ко мне, но почувствовал мой взгляд, тяжёлый, жалобный, умоляющий. Когда он протянул ко мне руки, я без раздумий опустился сверху, припадая к нему, как к святому источнику.

***

Когда мы вернулись в общину, всё шло своим чередом. Люди копались в огороде, дети шумели, женщины устроили стирку в огромном чане. А я претерпел изменение. Я знал, что прикоснувшись к Джефи, я подписался остаться здесь навсегда. То есть, он отпустил бы меня, если бы я решил уйти, но я знал, что сам не захочу. Причастившись им, я принял его мировоззрение раз и навсегда. Я уже знал, что последую за ним. Отдавшись мне там, в палатке, он перевернул мою душу окончательно, стал моим учителем, моим духовным наставником, и я готов был исполнить любой его приказ, не задавая лишних вопросов. 

У меня сложилось впечатление, что все прекрасно знали, что произошло во время нашего похода, и не были удивлены. Джефи вёл себя как обычно, звал меня братишкой, хлопал по плечу, подкладывал мне еды в тарелку, и я не мог поверить, что произошедшее между нами – правда. Более того, произошедшее между нами не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Моя близость с Джефи не значила ничего кроме того, что я теперь могу без зазрения совести присоединяться к оргиям. И вот это-то меня волновало и тревожило больше всего, непонятно почему. Мысль о том, что для Джефи это было чем-то вроде религиозного ритуала, который он тут проводит со всеми желающими, ужасала меня. 

Вернувшись, мы продолжили спать в одной палатке. Он всё также нагишом шёл гасить керосинку или фонарик, а я, провожая взглядом его поджарое загорелое тело, каждый раз с ненавистью думал о том, что в ближайший четверг это тело окажется под любым желающим. И на любой желающей. От этой мысли меня потряхивало. Чем ближе был день церемонии, тем всё более злым и нервным становился я. Джефи был спокоен, улыбался мне, молился со мной, и, глядя на него, я думал о том, что он мне не принадлежит – точно так же как он отдавался мне, он отдастся кому-то другому. Меня убивало то, что для Джефи это норма. Что он не расценивает соитие как личную близость. В моей душе бушевал ураган, и я ещё даже не понимал, что это – простая ревность. 

В наступивший четверг я весь ходил мрачный, как туча. Джефи невозмутимо рисовал свои загогулины на лбу перед зеркалом, а я хмуро смотрел на него из-под сведённых бровей. Он ушёл первый. Я ещё час просидел, слушая громкие стоны в отдалении, безошибочно отличая стоны Джефи и, наконец, не выдержал – отправился к ним. Вид распластанного под другим мужчиной «Буддёнка» вызвал во мне совсем не ту реакцию, что я ожидал. У меня аж волоски на теле поднялись от возбуждения. Дождавшись, пока закончит Роберт, я накрыл Джефи собой, сжимая его запястья.

Возвращаясь домой, он еле шёл, и я приобнимал его за плечи. В палатке он без сил рухнул на деревянную койку и сразу заснул, а я заботливо накрыл и укутал его одеялом. Никакого отвращения его обляпанное спермой тело на этот раз не вызвало. Удостоверившись, что Джефи тепло, я улёгся и сам. 

***

После моей первой церемонии мне стало спокойно. Я по-настоящему узнал, что такое умиротворение. Отвращение к подобной религиозной практике, которая едва ли использовалась где-то ещё, кроме общины, исчезло, и я почувствовал себя членом клана. Всяческое отторжение от Райдера исчезло – я всюду бывал с ним. Мы вместе медитировали, вместе работали в огороде, вместе гуляли. На трапезах и проповедях я всегда сидел рядом с ним, и никто никогда не высказывался против. Мне казалось, что я – щенок на привязи, который всюду следует за своим хозяином. 

Я научился молиться и теперь мог просиживать часами рядом с Джефи, скрестив ноги в неполном лотосе. Один раз ночью я рискнул лечь рядом с ним в его постели, и он не оттолкнул меня. Всю ночь я спал, чувствуя его голову на своей руке. Не знаю, зачем он подпустил меня к себе ближе, чем остальных, но я был счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив и пьян мыслью о том, что он выделяет меня среди остальных. 

Как? Как я влюбился так быстро? Все мои предрассудки пошли прахом, когда Джефи в палатке протянул ко мне руки, приглашая к себе. Каждый его дружелюбный взгляд я теперь расценивал как знак внимания, ловил каждое его слово, ночами утыкаясь в обритый затылок и счастливо улыбаясь. И он разрешал. 

Я витал в облаках, обласканный его вниманием и дружбой. Мы проводили вместе круглые сутки, разговаривая, споря, читая книги. Я чувствовал себя самым счастливым. Один раз мы с ним не спали всю ночь – «Отверженные» подходили к концу, и мы не могли оторваться, пока не дочитали. Финальная сцена, где Жан Вальжан умирает, увидев Козетту в последний раз, вызвала у нас обоих бурные эмоции. Читал я, и когда последняя фраза была произнесена, я поднял глаза на Джефи и увидел слезу, текущую по его щеке. Я не знал, что он умеет плакать. Как раз встало солнце, и он, выпив чашку крепкого кофе, который он, в общем-то, не любил, умывшись ледяной водой, привычно встал у входа палатки, распевая Гаятри-мантру. Люди просыпались и присоединялись к нему. 

В тот вечер его проповедь была связана с «Отверженными». Мало кто из общины знал об этой книге, и он, вкратце пересказав сюжет, растолковал своей внимательной «пастве» величие и смысл пути Вальжана. Он говорил о том, что этот вымышленный великий бодхисаттва, не имея ни малейшего понятия о буддизме, принял аскезу в той религии, которая была ему близка, и тем самым, сделав людям столько добра, очистившись от мирских желаний, пожертвовав своим счастьем ради безопасности приёмной дочери, сумел выйти из круга Сансары, что на языке христиан значит «попал в рай». Все слушали внимательно – такой необычной проповеди Джефи ещё никогда не читал. Чаще всего он рассказывал о китайских святых, которые жили тысячу лет назад, а тут вдруг завёл разговор о вымышленном христианском праведнике. Однако проповедь, несмотря на свою нестандартность, возымела успех, и «Отверженные» пошли по рукам – выстроилась целая очередь на чтение. 

На следующий день выяснилось, что за право обладать книгой некоторые жители общины готовы были драться, и Джефи решил не отдавать её на руки, а читать каждый день до или после проповеди вслух всем желающим. На такие чтения собирались все, кроме малышей, которые не способны были воспринимать взрослые книги.

Мне казалось, что я достиг всего, о чём не смел и помыслить. Я свободен от предрассудков, окружён друзьями, рядом со мной великий пророк, такой простой в обхождении, но такой сильный и знающий, я дышу чистым воздухом соснового леса, пью ледяную родниковую воду, на душе у меня мир и покой. Мне казалось, что меня уже ничто не выбьет из обретённого душевного равновесия.

Отрезвление же пришло, как гром среди ясного неба. Я понял, что ключевым в отношении Джефи ко мне было слово «разрешал». Он разрешал мне сидеть рядом, разрешал спать с ним в одной постели, думаю, разрешил бы трахнуть себя, если бы я попросил, но мне это даже в голову не приходило – ему и так хватало «четвергов». Он раз-ре-шал. «Просящему да подай». Он и подавал. Тогда, в походе, я вошёл за ним в палатку и смотрел умоляющими глазами, прося разрешения прикоснуться к нему. И он разрешил. Я пришёл спать в его постель, и он подвинулся, освобождая мне место. Я ходил за ним по пятам, и он благосклонно улыбался мне. Вот и всё. А потом, может через неделю, может через год, может через десять лет он просто соберёт рюкзак, махнёт нам на прощание рукой и уйдёт навсегда в полном одиночестве. 

Эта мысль поразила меня, как молния. Я никогда не буду счастлив с ним. Мои чувства ему ни к чему. Он уйдёт и даже не оглянется, может, даже не вспомнит. А я буду жить с его чёртовой верой в сердце и с зияющей пустотой внутри. Так не пойдёт. Я понял, что должен уйти. Да, мне здесь хорошо, да, я счастлив, но моё счастье не продлится вечно. Мне необходимо уйти отсюда, забыть Джефи, как предмет моего слепого обожания, оставить память о нём только как об учителе, который открыл мне глаза на мир, который показал мне, как правильно жить. Я мог бы и остаться наравне с жителями общины, но я не смог бы выкинуть из головы человека, которого вижу каждый день, с которым разговариваю, который улыбается мне так приветливо. Я. Не. Смогу. Поэтому я должен собрать вещи и вернуться в свой пропахший бензином, завёрнутый целлофаном мирок и там тихо, жалко влачить своё существование успешного военного лётчика. Вот и всё, что мне остаётся.

***

Подходил четверг. Мой третий четверг в общине. В пятницу меня отправят домой. Однако я застану последнюю в моей жизни церемонию яб-юм, в последний раз приму в ней участие.

Я так думал. Но всё пошло наперекосяк уже тогда, когда Джефи, насвистывая, рисовал узоры на лбу. Я смотрел на него тоскливо и злобно одновременно, но он был слишком занят, чтобы заметить это. Снова он ушёл раньше, и на этот раз я прождал больше часа, прежде чем присоединиться к оргии. Мне всё казалось, что что-то не так, но я никак не мог понять, что именно. Подойдя к массе сплетающихся тел, я понял. Джефи молчал. Он был абсолютно неподвижен, кулаки лежали по обе стороны его головы, а челюсти были плотно стиснуты. Ему было то ли больно, то ли неприятно. Парень, трахавший его, решил, что я встал в очередь, и быстро уступил мне место, но я, вместо того чтобы лечь на Джефи сверху, как в прошлый раз, взял его на руки и понёс прочь от совокупляющихся жителей общины. При виде Буддёнка, скривившегося от боли, покорно лежащего под чужим человеком, в моей душе всколыхнулась ярость. Я знал, что не имею никаких прав на Райдера, но не мог не прервать его бессмысленную жертву. Он, совершенно измотанный и бледный, устало прижался виском к моему плечу и молчал. Я был зол и на него. Он был весь грязный, и я, не раздумывая, плюхнул его в большую бочку с холодной водой. Он даже не вскрикнул. Я потёр ему спину и руки, живот, а потом вытащил и понёс в нашу палатку. Джефи был совершенно послушен. Я закутал его в полотенце, обернув сверху пледом, и он остался сидеть, положив голову на согнутые колени. 

Немного придя в себя, он заговорил.

– Мы договорились с тобой на две недели, и они прошли. Выбор за тобой. Я предлагаю тебе остаться, но ты можешь и уйти.

– Я уйду, – тихо ответил я, не глядя ему в глаза.

Впервые я увидел, как Джефи Райдер удивляется. На его лице отразилось недоумение и горечь. Это была горечь учителя, который не смог наставить ученика на путь истинный. Скорбная маска древнего бога. Однако вскоре она сменилась очень человеческим выражением. Это была уже не возвышенная печаль пастыря об отбившейся от стада овце. Это была обида.

– Я думал, ты останешься со мной.

– Что значит – с тобой? Твоим учеником? 

– Нет. Просто – моим. Разве ты этого не хочешь?

– Нет, Джефи, – я помотал головой.

– Объясни. У тебя семья там, в Городе?

– Нет. Объяснение просто. Я не хочу встать на твоём пути. Видишь ли, ты сам говорил мне, что не видишь рядом с собой постоянного партнёра. Я знаю, почему. Рано или поздно ты захочешь уйти. И если меня здесь не будет, ты с лёгкостью откажешься от земных радостей, к которым питаешь слабость. Чай, потрахушки, травка, книги, общение с людьми. А если я буду здесь, если буду твоим, тебе не захочется это терять. Я прав?

Он кивнул.

– Так вот, Джефи. Я люблю тебя. Ты великий человек, и я не хочу мешать твоему Пути. Я не буду помехой на пути к Нирване. Ты привяжешься ко мне, а потом возненавидишь за это. За то, что я помешал тебе стать бхикку и следовать шила-пармите. 

– Ты любишь меня настолько, что готов отказаться от меня ради моего великого пути?

– Да.

– Что ж… – он грустно улыбнулся. – Я не согласен с тобой, но я не удерживаю тебя силой. Выбор твой. Завтра мы дадим тебе еды и одежды, и я провожу тебя до полпути. А сейчас иди ко мне.

Он протянул ко мне руки, и я бросился к нему, сдавливая в объятиях. Это был его первый поцелуй. Всем позволялось быть с ним, но поцелуев он не дарил никому. Полночи мы не спали, проводя последнюю церемонию, в которой только мы и участвовали. Я прощался с ним навсегда. 

Наутро я впервые увидел, как он злится. Он ворчал и покрикивал на всех, отчитывал меня за плохо упакованный рюкзак, дулся всю дорогу, пока провожал меня. И, дойдя до места, где должен был со мной проститься, молча обнял меня, прижимаясь щекой к моей груди и закрыв глаза.

– Билл. Я люблю тебя. Если только ты захочешь вернуться – знай, что я тебя жду.

Он развернулся и пошёл обратно к лагерю, сунув обе руки в карманы джинсов. Я стоял и смотрел на его щуплую фигурку, пока он не скрылся за поворотом. Он ни разу не оглянулся.

***

В Городе меня торжественно встретили, осыпали лаврами и вручили медаль за «выживание в условиях агрессивной среды Той Стороны». Всё время церемонии вручения мои губы кривились в презрительной усмешке. Это то, о чём ты говорил, мой Маленький Будда. Вот они, внешние атрибуты успеха. Снова моя машина, снова квартира в многоэтажке. Я и не подошёл к компьютеру и телевизору. Плевать на лживые новости, на ломящуюся от писем электронную почту. Мне звонили мои друзья, но я не брал трубку. Все настоящие друзья остались там, по Ту Сторону. Город стал для меня чужим. 

Прожив два дня, не выходя из квартиры, я решил следовать учению, которое перенял от Джефи. Я вернул назад почётную медаль за выживание, потому что она была мне не нужна. Я выставил на продажу квартиру и машину, намереваясь купить домишку на окраине. Я часами молился и медитировал на ковре перед диваном, и перед глазами стоял улыбающийся Джефи. 

К компьютеру я всё же подобрался – только чтобы скачать себе книги буддистских мудрецов и философов. Я думал, понимать их мне будет трудно, но ошибся – каждое слово врезалось в память, было ясно, как слеза. Как глаза Моего Будды. Ещё я начал изучать китайский язык, чтобы потом читать китайских мудрецов в оригинале. 

На вырученные от продажи квартиры деньги я купил крошечный одноэтажный дом на самой окраине Города, а остальные деньги отложил – на работе я так и не появился, и мне надо было сохранить какие-то средства к существованию. Я обзавёлся огородом, в котором копался с утра до ночи, намотав на голову мокрую футболку, и меня утешала мысль о том, что там, по Ту Сторону Джефи в точно такой же мокрой чалме пропалывает картофель, сидит устало на перевёрнутом ведре, утомившись за день под палящим солнцем.

В моём домишке почти не было мебели, что тоже было важно для последователя буддизма. В палатке Джефи не было ничего лишнего, и всегда царил порядок. Кровать, рюкзак в углу, стопки книг на циновках, блестящие бусины. Я решил точно также ограничить себя в количестве необходимых вещей. Весь интерьер составляли низкий кофейный стол, который я использовал как обеденный, матрас прямо на полу, грузный чёрный комод для одежды. Вот и вся мебель. От телевизора я отказался – мне незачем было его смотреть. Единственное, что я позволял себе – это слушать музыку. Когда я занимался уборкой, драил полы, мыл окна, перетряхивал циновки, в доме звучали мантры в исполнении тибетских монахов. Это успокаивало меня, приносило умиротворение и отгоняло мрачные мысли.

Да, я впал в глубочайшую депрессию, чего уж тут скрывать. Я тосковал по улыбке юного просветлённого пророка, и только куча книг, которые я читал, музыка да физический труд помогали мне справиться с хандрой. Я с жадностью глотал каждую мысль, каждое слово китайских мудрецов, и многое узнавал – я уже слышал это на проповедях Джефи. И одна мысль мне понравилась больше всех: «Человек не может помешать солнцу подняться». Эти слова зацепили меня, и я долго не мог понять, почему. 

Ответ оказался прост, но пришёл ко мне только спустя полгода с тех пор, как я вычитал эти слова. Мне приснился Джефи, читающий проповедь, сидя у костра. Вокруг его головы разливалось золотое сияние, и я подумал о солнце. Тогда я понял, что для меня значат слова китайского мудреца. Джефи – солнце, и я, ничтожный человек, своей любовью не помешаю ему подняться. Я слишком мал и жалок, чтобы встать на пути у такого гиганта.

Поняв это, я почувствовал то же умиротворение, которое настигло меня тогда, в общине, когда я впервые познал Джефи. Я понял, что должен делать. 

Безо всякой жалости я продал дом и собрал все свои деньги – общине они понадобятся. Мне было не жалко оставлять скромное жилище, которое приютило меня лишь на полгода. Правда, уходя, я встал на одно колено и склонил голову перед покидаемым домом – этому научил меня Джефи. Всегда нужно быть благодарным месту, в котором прожил хотя бы час.

Я прихватил с собой только пару предметов одежды, обувь и немного еды, чтобы дойти до знакомого соснового леса. Меня ждала община. И Маленький Будда.

Я покинул Город с лёгким сердцем. Шагать по раскалённому песку дороги было легко и весело, и я насвистывал, улыбался и чуть не приплясывал от нетерпения. К вечеру я начал узнавать запах хвои. Усталости не было; я шёл целый день, почти не останавливаясь, и ноги послушно несли меня к общине, где я собирался официально встать на Путь Бодхисаттвы и принять все необходимые обеты. 

В колышущемся жарком мареве мне примерещилась движущаяся точка, и я остановился, чтобы всмотреться. Было слишком плохо видно, и я зашагал дальше, приглядываясь. Точка росла и приобретала форму, и вскоре я отчётливо увидел щуплую фигурку с блестящей на солнце лысой головой. Маленький Будда улыбался, двигаясь мне навстречу. В груди защемило, когда я увидел его после полугода разлуки, и я ускорил шаг. Пятьдесят метров. Двадцать. Десять. Пять. И вот он уже стоит рядом, глядя мне в глаза и улыбаясь. 

Он молчал, и я не смел нарушить тишину. Наконец он просто обнял меня, прижимаясь щекой и закрывая глаза, как полгода назад при расставании, и замер. Я не знаю, сколько мы так простояли, да это и неважно. Оторвавшись от него, я тихо рассмеялся, глядя на его счастливое лицо.

– Я пришёл, потому что понял одну важную вещь. Ты – солнце, и я не могу помешать тебе подняться.

– Я тоже кое-что понял. Помнишь, ты говорил мне, что я совершил революцию в тебе за три дня?

– Помню.

– Ты во мне тоже. Я понял, что есть нечто более важное, чем медитации, молитвы и аскетизм. Ты. Ты для меня важнее. И я шёл в Город, чтобы сказать тебе это и попросить вернуться ко мне.

– Я для тебя важнее Нирваны? Ты серьёзно?

– Совершенно серьёзно. Пойдём домой, Билл. Я ждал тебя.

Он взял меня за руку, и мы молча пошли рядом в сторону общины. Домой.


End file.
